


Home Again

by holdyourbreathfornow



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, a happy reunion, after a lifetime of heartache, it’s what my child deserves, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: What happens after Sal’s death.





	Home Again

The smell of electricity filled the air, and it was the first thing Sal noticed as he regained consciousness.  His mind was muddled, and he couldn’t think well. Someone’s warm hands were on his cheeks, and he laid, sprawled-eagle on… Something.  Everytime he tried to focus on the texture, his fingers twitched and spasmed uncontrollably. 

 

“-think he’s waking up.”  Multiple people were talking over Sal’s head, but his brain was still too fuzzy.  If the smell of electricity filled the air, then his brain felt like sparks were running across every neuron, like he was shaking apart under a bolt of lightning.

 

“Give the kid a second, he’s still stabilizing.”

 

“What… Happened to him?”  A woman’s voice asked, and there was nothing but silence for a moment before someone sighs.  

 

“We’ll let him tell you.”  The buzzing receded slightly and Sal groaned again.  He tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him, and he remembered something pounding.  Someone yelling, and the whine of electricity. The straps against his wrists and legs. He was executed.

 

And that was the thought that drove him over the edge.  He shuddered, exhaled raggedly, and promptly burst into tears.

 

“Oh, oh, it’s okay, my little Sal.”  The warm hands hauled Sal from the odd ground, and someone held him tightly in their embrace.  He grasped back blindly, pushing his face into the fabric of their shirt, soft and cool beneath his face.  

 

Wait.  

 

He wasn’t wearing his mask.

 

Sal choked and pulled back from their embrace, hands flying up to sweep his hair forward and cover his face.  

 

“Wh-where am I?”  Gentle hands wrapped around Sal’s wrists, and he kept his eyes scrunched shut as his hands were pulled away from his face.

 

“Open your eyes, Sal.”  He did so, hesitantly, blinking in the blinding whiteness as his eyes adjusted.  His mom was smiling at him, and Sal knew he was dead. “My little Sally.”

 

“M-mom, I’m so sorry, Mom.”  Sal scrambled into his mother’s arms and curled up like he did as a child.  “If I hadn’t begged to pet that dog, then you wouldn’t have died!”

 

“That was never your fault.”  Mom scolded gently, and pulled away from Sal slightly.  “Oh, darling, I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Why?”  Sal wiped the tears away, only for more to fall, hot and fast.  “Mom, I did something bad, I’m dead for a reason.”

 

“I saw, Sal.”  Mom got to her feet, and pulled Sal with her.  She reached out, and cupped Sal’s face in her hands.  He wondered why she didn’t flinch at his scars, at the reminder that it was his fault she died.  

 

“Why aren’t you scared of my face?”  He asked and Mom grinned.

 

“I’ve got nothing to be scared of, Sal.  Look.” She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a tiny hand mirror.  Sal held it up to his face, but then almost dropped it in shock. The scarred mass of his face was healed over.  He saw the same kid he used to see before his mom died, bright blue eyes and messy blue hair. 

 

“You should still be scared of me.”  Sal told his mom, handing her her mirror back.  “I killed, Mom. I thought I was helping, but-”

 

“You did the right things for the wrong reasons.  But did you ever think about whether they forgave you?”

 

“They didn’t.”  Sal murmured, holding one of Mom’s hands with one of his own.  

 

“Well, why don’t you ask them?”  Mom nodded to something over Sal’s shoulders.  He heard someone shriek with excitement and turned just as he registered the sounds of pounding footsteps.  Soda was running towards him and Sal knelt, opening his arms as she flew into them, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

 

“Uncle Sally, Uncle Sally!”  Soda chanted and Sal stood, looking over the top of Soda’s head.  A large group of people were heading towards him and he reached out with one hand.  As if reading his mind, Mom laced their fingers together, and tugged Sal forwards into the group.  Chug was first, and he smiled at Sal, who shook his head.

 

“Don’t, Chug.  I killed you. I killed you and your kid.”

 

“I know.”  Chug said and hugged Sal.  Sal shuddered and Soda poked him in the chest, reaching up wih her tiny, pure hands to brush tears from Sal’s face.  “I know, Sal, and I forgive you. C’mon, Soda, other people want to talk to Uncle Sal.” Chug swept Soda into his own arms and they moved off.  

 

Next was Mrs. Gibson, looking young and boil-free, which was a shock in and of itself.  She sniffed down her nose at Sal before she winked, grinning, and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“I get it, kid.  To be honest, I would’ve killed me too.”

 

“Not funny, Mrs. Gibson.”  Sal scolded, but he was chuckling slightly regardless.  She smiled and moved away. 

 

“Hey, Sally Face!”  Larry ran towards him, Lisa and Dad following behind at a more sedate pace.  Practically tackling him, Larry picked Sal up and swung him in a wide circle, squeezing him the whole time.  “Dude, I told you I’d see you on the other side!”

 

“I’ll kick your ass!”  Sal squealed and wrapped his hands around Larry’s neck loosely, shaking him.  “You moron, you should’ve said something!”

 

“I’m sorry, bro.”  Larry still held Sal up high enough that Sal’s feet dangled limply.  He set Sal back on the ground and ruffled Sal’s hair with a sad little grin.  “There wasn’t enough time. I would’ve if I could’ve, Sal, you know that.”

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, I do.”  For good measure, Sal hugged Larry again.  Larry tugged on Sal’s hair, and pulled it to its full length, which was about halfway down Sal’s back.

 

“Damn, dude, you really grew your hair out!”

 

“No haircuts in prison.”  Sal said and Larry shrugged.

 

“Doesn’t hurt that it makes you look bad-ass too, huh?”  Sal grinned and ducked his head.

 

“Yeah, just a little added bonus.”  Larry nodded, but then Dad walked up and Sal dropped his gaze.

 

“Hey, Sal.”  Sal looked up slightly, and Dad was grinning at him.  Dad reached out and clapped Sal on the shoulders. “I’m proud of you, son.  I know you don’t believe it yet, but this is our happily ever after. You’re a good person, and you did your best.  Now you can rest, here, where you’re meant to be.” The crowd returned in full force, pushing in on Sal, laughing and cheering as he ducked his head, furtively wiping away more tears.  When he lifted his head, he smiled.

 

And for once, it wasn’t hidden behind a mask.


End file.
